General or Lover?
by YamiKitsuneKami
Summary: Mitsuki a normal katana swinging teenager is thrown into Fudeal Japan by accident and becomes the new general for the Western Lord's army. What's A Girl to do when the Lord Devolps more than just a friend feelings for her? SesshomaruXOC much later
1. Chapter 1 Arrival in Japan

Yami-Kun- hey all this is my first fic so take it easy on plz and comment .

Sesshomaru- who'd really care about what you say anyways ningen?

Yami-…… readers are usually polite about-

Sesshomaru- just shut up and write your damn story wench

Yami- geez what crawled in your pajamas last night anyways-

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha so don't say I do …… I don't want to get sued here people.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Are you ready yet! We're going to be late for the meeting if you don't hurry up!"

"Good freakin lord, Momo! I'm almost ready!" Mitsuki rolled her eyes turning back to face her mirror. "It's not my fault my alarm clock's batteries die," she mumbled brushing her hair quickly. Her wavy brown hair bounced as she continually attacked it with her green brush. '_I can't believe my parents set me up on a freaking omiai! I'm only sixteen and he's like……. 40. Gross and Wrong! You'd think that they'd be a little more considerate of my feelings… I'm going to make their lives a living hell.'_

"Mitsuki-i! Hurry!"

"Shaddup and help me out if you're so impatient!" The door swung open and Momoko walked in.

"Mitsuki! You haven't even done your hair or makeup yet! You're not even dressed!" Momoko yanked the brush from Mitsuki's hand and started to gather her hair into a bun with some hair down to accent her face. Once finished with that Momo hurriedly put makeup onto Mitsuki's face, before forcing her to dress in a traditional kimono and obi.

"Okay now down to my car! Your parents said they'd be meeting us at the shrine."

"Shrine?"

"Do you ever listen! We're holding the omiai at a shrine, I told you that last night and this morning!"

"Oh….. really?"

"Just get in the damn car."

Together Mitsuki and Momoko drove in silence until they reached the stairs that led up to the meeting place, Takanashi shrine. Mitsuki climbed out of the car and waited for Momoko to walk with her up the shrine steps. Halfway up the stairs, Mitsuki started to complain, "Why do there have to be stairs?"

"Oh stop complaining. You do this practically everyday anyways."

"But Sunday's my relaxation day, I shouldn't have to work my butt off walking up these stairs when I have to sprint up and down one's at the dojo."

"You're a girl that is gifted in the art of the sword shut up and stop complaining!"

"I'd like to see you do as much work as I do everyday," Mitsuki mumbled. Before Momoko could answer they had reached the top of the shrine steps.

" I don't see your parents here yet, Mitsuki, so I think ill go have a quick chat with the shrine's caretaker. Try to refrain from getting dirty, you may be soon meeting your future husband."

With Momoko's back turned Mitsuki stuck her tongue out at her. "Please refrain from getting dirty, you may be meeting your future husband. Pshh… yeah right, that guy is butt ugly." Mitsuki wondered the empty yard mumbling more about Momoko under her breath. The only thing that seemed out of place, some would say, was the old wooden well that stood almost in the center.

Mitsuki wondered over to the well, pushing slightly on its side to test it's over all sturdiness. The well passed easily not even twitching at the push. Mitsuki dusted the ledge off before sitting down. The yard became instantly quiet. The girl glanced about, "That's weird maybe I better stand back up-" before the sentence was finished an invisible force shoved Mitsuki backwards into the well.

Mitsuki let out a short scream before the shrine returned to the abnormal silence.

"Mitsuki! The shrine's caretaker just told that the meeting place has been moved to a nearby park! Mitsuki?... Now where did she run off to?"

Mitsuki landed with a thud at the bottom of the well. In a daze, Mitsuki sat up shaking her head, _'What was that about? I was pushed into the well.'_ Mitsuki looked up startled when the sound of clashing steal reached her ears. "What's going on up there," she asked herself, standing up.

Mitsuki glanced around to find thick vines growing in the well and used it to haul herself to the top of the well. Glancing over the edge of the well, Mitsuki nearly yelped in surprise to what she saw, Demons, monsters and men stood in the practice yard fighting each other with sword testing their skill.

'_Where the hell am I, how did I get here and how do I get home,'_ Mitsuki wanted to scream as she watched the nearest couple dance a complicated step with each trying to hack away the other's limbs.

The tall red haired one lunged at the shorter blue haired one, thrusting their katana as fast as they could trying to penetrate the other's defense. The blue haired man moved gracefully, dodging and blocking the continuous attack.

Mitsuki could already tell who would win in a fair fight. The blue haired one had experience and grace while the other seemed to focus on powerful swings and shuffling feet.

No sooner had she observed this did the short demon switch from his long defensive position to one of attack. He swung at his opponent's weak spot, his legs. Surprised the red haired youth stumbled over his feet landing on the ground. The blue haired man held his sword to his neck and smiled, "Maybe next time,eh?"

Angered by his loss the red haired youth seized a handful of sand throwing it into the blue haired ones eyes. Blinded the youth jumped to his feet and slashed at his opponents face, cutting his check.

" THAT WAS A CHEAP-ASS SHOT YOU ASSHOLE," Mitsuki screamed before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth. It became entirely quiet as all activity ceased and all eyes were upon her. "oh no…. that was a dumb ass move on my part. I'm toast."


	2. Ch2 Fighting isnt the answer NVM it is

Yami- Ok yes I know I kind of just cut off the last part of the story but I was short on time sorry

Sesshomaru- just shut up and write will you?

Yami- I am getting to that you moronic dog headed egocentric idiot!

Sesshomaru-glares-

Yami- ok her we go people Chapter TWO!

A burly demon seized Mitsuki by the collar, pulling her out of the well and throwing her onto the ground before growling, "Ningen ONNA! How did you get in here! A spy no doubt. I will dispose of you myself. Prepare to DIE!"

"H-hey slow down, wait a minute, I don't even know how I got here, wont you j-just-" Mitsuki yelped jumping out of the way of his sword. "If that's how you're going to be," Mitsuki grabbed a nearby sword, "You're going to have to be taught a lesson."

The demon swung his sword in an arch as Mitsuki brought her's up in a block. Both of the swords clashed and held, the burly demon forced all of his weight on the katana and Mitsuki used her strength to hold the block. The demon pushed harder until Mitsuki tilted her sword making her opponent's blade slide off and the demon stumble.

Mitsuki swept her feet under the demon bringing him down. Before he could react, she had the tip of her blade to his neck.

"And now your life belongs to me."

"W-who are you Ningen?"

"Mitsuki Miyasaki, swordsmen prodigy at the Tanaoshi dojo. Be glad that unlike you, I have no taste for bloodshed," Mitsuki replied pulling her blade back.

Mitsuki took a quick step back allowing the demon to stand back up. "Is there any other that feels the need to test my skill?"

"Now that you mention it…" The blue haired youth stepped forward, "I would be honored if you were to compete with me in a fight."

Mitsuki smiled, "And may I have the name of my competition?"

"Only if you win Mitsuki-san."

"And if you win?"

He shrugged, "I guess well work something out."

The crowed quickly spread out, leaning up against any nearby wall they could find. Mitsuki and her opponent now had a large battling arena to exchange blows in. "Um… to you mind if I warm up before we fight?... I don't want to pull any muscles." He opponent nodded and Mitsuki started to stretch out.

The demons nearby were talking loudly to each other as Mitsuki listened in.

"My whole month's stipend on the captain," one voice said.

"Oh yeah? Well my stipends on Mitsuki-san. She's got that dangerous edge to her," replied a second voice.

"Well I'm putting a whole three month's stipend on a draw," a third voice added in.

_Good Grief! Men and their gambling… Now I feel stupid fighting, with those buffoons betting money on whose going to win_. Mitsuki let out a sigh and picked up her katana again, "Let's get this over with then."

The demon charged her catching Mitsuki slightly off guard. Mitsuki blocked and stumbled back at the force of the blow. _He's fast! Really Fast!_ Mitsuki thought blocking as fast as she could. _His style is outdated but due to his speed he can pull off the easiest of moves as the deadliest ones_. Their blades looked and they both pushed onto their blades.

"You seem distracted, you better stop being that way or you're going to lose."

"Well if you haven't noticed they are placing bets on whose going to win out the two of us."

"Ohhhh and a little bit of gambling is having you fight so poorly," he taunted.

Mitsuki turned a light pink, "Well you're no better, flirting with your opponent."

"Well," he grunted, "it's not everyday a guy gets to fight with an equal swordswoman as cute as yourself."

Mitsuki's light blush tuned a bright red as she pulled out of their deadlock. _This guy is really good… he must be close to spotting my weak spot. The only way to win this is to make him assume that my strong point is my weak spot._ Mitsuki lowered her sword slightly and nodded towards her opponent, "Are we fighting or not?"

He smiled a demonic grin and charged at her again. _Ok strong on the low weak on the up strong on the low weak on the up._ Mitsuki thought as she blocked as fast as she could. _C'mon take the bait…._ The demon suddenly lunged at her right shoulder with a glint in his eye.

She bought her sword up, catching the demon's hilt and forcing the sword from his hand to her own. Shocked by her actions he became very still before dropping to his knees.

"You are the most skilled person I have yet to meet. My name is Nagi Musou, it is an honor to have fought against you Mitsuki-san."

"Um… Thanks, I guess."

"What captain Musou says is an understatement of your skills. I have seen a great many fighters in all my time but none as young or as adaptable as yourself, Mitsuki-san." A small group of parted to reveal an old man with snow white hair and graying whiskers.

Nagi dropped to his knees and bowed, "General Kyo."

Mitsuki stared at him then bowed her head slightly. "Kyo-san it is a pleasure to meet the general of such fine fighters."

"Ah, young one you flatter this old man too much, but I have a chance for you. Mitsuki-san will you become my second captain?"

She glanced around at all the waiting faces before swallowing hard. "Kyo-san I accept your offer."

"Excellent," he beamed, "Now everyone back to training!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Nearly a Year and a half later

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"General! General wake up!" "Wha-?" Mitsuki sighed sitting up. "I said we have visitors."

Yami- sorry people have to cut it short I have to get to class ect. Won't be able to update until Monday sorry!

Sesshomaru- where was I?

Yami- Not in this chapter……. You'll be in one of the next two promise

Sesshomaru- growls and leaves me in dark room-\

Yami- Men…. Please review .


	3. Ch3 Jaken

Yami- damn it! it's a little bit later than I wanted to update but some things came up for Creative Writing class so please forgive me .

Sesshomaru- write the damn story and stop rambling on about this useless crap

Yami- …. Do you have PMS?

Sesshomaru- what is this PMS?

Yami- ; uh…. Nevermind

Chapter 3

"Rank and status?"

"Well, Master Jaken the lord's personal ward and a small human child."

"What do you suggest… formal or work attire?"

"Well, I guess it's really up to you," the demon fidgeted, "Um… I've got to get back to duty."

The demon left Mitsuki sitting upright in her bed. "Ah! Just when I had gone to bed too…. Just My Luck!"

Mitsuki kicked down her covers and picked up her clothes that she had just discarded and put them back on. Once dressed she proceeded to the courtyard.

When she got there, she was greeted by the unfriendly screams that proclaimed the castle's inhabitance as lazy filthy ningen worshippers. A little green imp appeared from behind a scaly creature with two heads.

"Master Jaken I presume? Please I request you to lower your voice."

Jaken spun around and glared at Mitsuki, "A human in the castle! No less trying to order me about? Wench, learn your place. Even as a female you are far lower than me but also as a human you have no right to even speak to me!"

"Master Jaken as I see it… I am at least the same rank as you if not higher by being the very general of your lord's army. So shut your mouth or it'll be shut for you," Mitsuki replied coldly in reaction to Jaken's insults.

Jaken momentarily gawked before bursting out in obnoxious laughter, "Y-you? A general? You make me laugh! A girl that is a better swordsmen than anyone within our entire army? This is too funny!"

Mitsuki sighed and called over one of the nearby guards, ordering him to fetch Kyo-San. Not a minute later he returned with the old general following closely behind. Mitsuki gestured to Jaken and the old man nodded.

"Jaken what is it that you have found so pleasingly funny?"

Jaken stopped, "Ah, yes. General Kyo. This girl is trying to masquerade about the castle as the general which is obviously-"

"Correct," Kyo interrupted, "I have become far too old to lead an army as I once had. Mitsuki is in fact my selected successor."

"B-but general-"

"Ex-general. Jaken, I would not have selected Mitsuki as replacement if she hadn't been the best of the best and capable to easily lead an army into battle. So shut up and listen to what she says, as she is your equal."

Kyo turned to leave when Mitsuki grabbed his arm, "Thank you Kyo-kun, your help is much appreciated. You're like the grandfather I never had."

"Yes, except one thing. I don't have any children and I don't plan on having any." Mitsuki let go of his arm smiling and turned back to her current situation.

"Now Master Jaken, what is the reason for your sudden arrival?"

"Well. If you must know, Lord Sesshomaru is going to return to the castle to stay as he has been traveling the country for the last seven years."

"Well that does make this important doesn't it?" Mitsuki sighed and muttered, "Another sleepless night for me." She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced back over at Jaken. "I hear you have a young girl traveling with you Jaken-San."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources, so where is she?"

Jaken grumbled before yelling, "Rin, come here!"

The young girl appeared from behind the scaly beast as Jaken had, "You called Master Jaken?"

"Yes. Rin this is….. General Mitsuki."

Rin looked up at Mitsuki, curiosity written upon her face, "Y-you're a general?" Mitsuki knelt down beside her and nodded. "Wow you must be really good to be a general."

"That would make sense now wouldn't it? Now Rin, you must be tired, if you follow me you can sleep in my nice and comfy bed." Rin smiled and nodded with enthusiasm.

Mitsuki held out her hand and waited for Rin to take it. Rin hesitated staring at Mitsuki's palm which had a long slim white scar across it. "Don't mind that it's just a mark I received to become a general." Rin stared a little longer before gripping Mitsuki's fingers.

Mitsuki led Rin to her room at a walk allowing the girl to take in her surroundings and giving Mitsuki some extra time to think. _I'll need to prepare the lord's chambers, gather reports, and perhaps have food. I also need to change into my formal wear, alert the captain and perhaps have the watch quickly change into their formals too._ Mitsuki continued to compile all the things she needed to do as she settled Rin into her still warm awaiting futon.

"Now Rin…. Is there anything you need? Ask now because it would be best if you were to keep to my room for the night." Rin shook her head as Mitsuki tucked her in. "Okay sweet dreams little one," Mitsuki said kissing Rin's forehead.

"Thank you Mitsuki-San." Mitsuki smiled and quietly shut the door as she left.

"First things first, awaken Captain Nagi."

After having awoken Nagi and assigning him to the night guard, change into his formals and collecting the reports, Mitsuki left to prepare the lord's chambers and fetching the food. Once his room was dimly lit, Mitsuki left to wash her face and change into her formal wear. (The formal wear of the western lord's general is similar to Sesshomaru's clothing minus the furry thing and in different colors, in this case white and red.)

Everything was ready; every little last thing Mitsuki had thought of had been done. Mitsuki now stood watching and waiting for the arrival of her new lord.

"Are you nervous General Mitsuki," Nagi asked jokingly as he joined her at standing at the edge of the castle walls.

"What do you think Nagi-Kun! Of course I'm nervous! I am meeting the lord of the castle and army that I lead for the first time! I'd be pretty out–of-my-mind not to be."

"Don't worry. Be your stubborn ass self and you'll do just fine."

"Stubborn am I? Someone's just earned themselves double night guard duty and it isn't me," she laughed, "but still…. I don't even know what he'll be like. I mean if he's any thing like his ward Jaken then I'm toast."

Nagi laughed, "Jaken is one of a kind no doubt. The lord, I suppose, is a little like him and that's hard to say since I did grow up with him being my best friend."

"If he's anything like you, he'll be as good as a push-over."

"Yeah, well…… HEY! I'm not a push-over!"

"Or so you keep telling yourself," she laughed.

"General Miyasaki, Captain Musou, The Lord Sesshomaru approaches from the east!"

"Well Captain Musou… care to help me in greeting our Lord Sesshomaru home?"

"It would be a pleasure to help our ever so beautiful and skilled general," he replied with a mock bow.

"Oh, lay off the flattery, you'll make me even more nervous."

"That was the plan my dearest."

Together Mitsuki and Nagi proceeded down the stairs and into the courtyard where Mitsuki would soon greet Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Yami- and there's the cliff-like hanger

Sesshomaru- You only mentioned me you said I would be in this one

Yami- This or the next one :P read the damn print right!

Sesshomaru- -growls-

Yami- GRRR yourself…. Thanks for reading please Review .


End file.
